Illusion
by Reality Illusionary
Summary: Naruto is plagued by memories of someone called Pein. He doesn't feel completely whole. Who is this Pein and why does he me so much to Naruto? Yaoi. Pre-shippuden PeinxNaru. Discontinued. Free to adopt or do whatever.
1. READ

**Hello. I decided to edit Illusion.**

**I hope you like the new version.**

**I own Nothing.**

**

* * *

****When you cried I wiped away all of your tears.**

**When you screamed, I fight away all of your fears.**

**And I held your hand through all these years.**

**But you still had, all of me.**

**-My Immortal (Evanescence)**

**

* * *

**

**_DreamScape_**

The sky is painted with shades of gray and black, with giant clouds that block the sun completely from view. Clear raindrops start falling from the sky, a blond child suddenly looks up. His blue eyes grow wide in fear and trepidation, he is just four but he has nowhere to go or anybody who cares or looks after him, plus he is hates thunderstorms.

Not because he scared of the lightning or thunder, no, the blond boy hates to see it rain. Its like the land is crying and the blond boy detests tears and crying. It is weak; it does nothing to solve the problem. He knows that lesson well. Scurrying around the darker places in Konoha he finds a quiet alleyway with a rotten box. Scuttling in it he is glad to find that there are no rats plus he picked a good spot to rest. A restaurant and trashcan is nearby, _"Maybe I can go to bed full to tonight."_ He wonders.

A couple seconds later the child scoffs at the idea; he knows that it isn't true. His place for tonight is where one of the seedier Akimichi restaurants is. The Akimichi are known for eating every single morsel on their plates, he would be lucky to find a scrap.

The child doesn't sigh in disappointment or does his stomach grumble, instead he pulls the tattered shirt closer to his skin and draws he legs to his chest. Then he sits there watching the rain through blue eyes, completely guarded to world.

The sky is getting darker although the clouds are still looming overhead and the rain is falling down harder than ever. The sound of drums shrieks from the sky and bright lightning streaks across the sky. He doesn't blink an eye, although, his whole body is tense.

"Who's there?" He whispers.

Silence is his answer; a few minutes later lightning makes another appearance. This time the boy watches the area in front of him. His body is taut, as the flash of light illuminates the alley he sees a man in front of his box, watching him with rippling purple eyes

"Who's there?" He repeats. This time the man talks.

"Come out here." He says. The child doesn't move. "I won't hurt you." The man with purple eyes adds like an afterthought.

The child knows this trick well, adults act all nice, but as soon as he lets his guard down he gets hurt. The child's scars on his cheeks is his prove and warning about people.

The man with purple eyes says something else; "I won't hurt you, here." The child body jerked back violently as a piece of metal is thrown near him. It glints oddly and it newly sharpened. The child wonders why the man gives him this weapon. Usually they get his trust first than hurt him with it.

Picking it up hesitantly, he walks out of his box. The piercing rain makes contact with his skin, but the child ignores it in favor of watching the man with intent.

"That is kunai in your hand." The man says.

The child doesn't respond.

"Do you want to come with me?" The child shakes his head violently; he knew something like this would happen. Raising the kunai threatening toward the man, he waits till the man would try and come near him.

"Come with me." The man with purple eyes continues to repeat, this time holding out a hand. The child lowers his kunai slowly; the purple eyed man's eyes show nothing of deceit or treachery. The child takes a nervous step forward.

The man still holds out his hand encouragingly, the child continues to take a step forward, till he is finally there.

The rain stops momentarily, both don't seem to notice. The blond child takes the hand into the own. When he does it, the hand feels wet yet warm.

It feels safe.

"What is your name, mine is Pein."

The blond child doesn't remember at all. Everyone calls him monster, stain, fox demon, shit, bastard, and so many more. Then he hears a distant voice in his head it sounds feminine. "Live for us, Naruto." The voice sounds.

"Naruto. My name is Naruto." The child response confident that is his given name instead of the others ones people tend to call him.

It takes time for Naruto to adjust living with the man. He felt scared and out of place. Sometimes, Pein touched him on his head or just left him alone for days on end for business. They also went into the village a lot, Pein said it was good.

He disagreed heavily with that statement, every time he showed his face, people started to glare at him. They spat at him and screamed at him, calling him bad names, on occasion people threw things at him. He was used to it, he could handle it, but Pein was different.

He didn't want him to endure what he had too. Although, Pein always protected Naruto from everything not through violence or beating people up. In fact for some reason, Pein was always invisible to people, but Pein protected him with words.

He even said to Naruto one day that people would marvel at his strength, and they would know his pain.

Naruto believed him.

Naruto had been with Pein for six years on his birthday, which happened to be today. He was running back from the academy was speed, smiling brightly. Not caring that everyone was looking at him in unhidden disgust, over the years he had ignored that in favor of focusing on what he had and learned to be a little more open with people he was close to.

Sasuke had finally caught up to him, running by his side smiling in his own Uchiha way. "Let me guess Pein is making you ramen and you want me to come along too?" Sasuke said before Naruto got a chance to talk to him.

Naruto nodded.

Two hours later both Sasuke and Naruto had their fill. Cleaning up the dishes, Pein had sent them off to bed because they two had to get up early for their ninja hide and seek test. It was like the game just more dangerous. Students got sent out to a big forest of and had twenty minutes to hide in trees. Chunins then found them.

In Pein's opinion, Leaf still hadn't trained the Leaf students correctly. This was one of the few good exercises that they had. Still, Chunins should set up traps of sorts and dress up as enemy Nin to fight against. These kids would die out there with what their learning. Alas, Pein kept his opinions to himself.

As soon Naruto and Sasuke had fallen asleep side by side each other, surprisingly Naruto not snoring, but Sasuke although it was lightly. Kneeling closest to Naruto he felt suddenly Itachi's presence near Sasuke. The eldest Uchiha had on his Akatsuki cloak.

"You know Madara wants Naruto and he wants you to assemble the Akatsuki now. He isn't waiting any longer. You've had six years." Itachi said, his voice low, though, it filled the room.

Pein nodded, his purple eyes swirled violently. Finally he spoke and as he did that the genjutsu he held that covered most of his real appearance was disappearing. For years in Naruto's presence he was an orange-haired, tall man wearing a white shirt and blank shinobi style pants with his purple eyes. The genjutsu covered his Akatsuki and all of his piercing besides the one on his ears, nose, and tongue. The genjutsu also covered up his Akatsuki ring.

"I know, but Naruto and Sasuke will be safe, you and I will see them again."

"Again?"

Pein nodded, weaving a couple of complicated hand signs a purple energy surrounded both Sasuke and Naruto. "I will lock away all their memories of me and alter several things in their memories."

After a few minutes the energy had dissipated, "It will be like I never met them. However Sasuke's memories of myself will come back when he unlocks the third stage of his Sharingan. Naruto's memories however can only be unlocked by myself."

After that, Pein placed a necklace around Naruto's neck; Itachi also placed his necklace on Sasuke. Although, Sasuke was ignorant of why Itachi had killed the clan he knew he still felt some connection toward him that wasn't hate. In other words like Naruto he wouldn't take it off.

With that both disappeared leaving the sleeping boys unaware of their lost.

However early in the morning before Sasuke gets up, Naruto makes his way outside to the balcony overseeing the village. The sky is dressed in clouds and clouds each filled to the brim with rain just waiting to happen. A couple of minutes later, it does rain.

Naruto had always hated rain. He hates the tears that people or the sky cries.

Crying doesn't help anything and he knows it well. The sky is getting darker and he can hear it, no, feel it about to thunder. It's raining harder than ever and Naruto reaches out to touch the clear tears that the sky has produced.

He doesn't feel anything, but icy wetness. For odd some reason, Naruto feels like he is going to cry. He doesn't know why he going to cry, but he is. He tries hard not to he really does. His blue eyes flint across the hateful village called Konoha; his eyes are guarded to the world.

Lightning streaks across the sky and it lights up everything. Naruto sees a vision of purple rippling eyes and finally Naruto breaks. He doesn't know why he is crying, but he is.

"Pein." He murmurs.

A name he doesn't even know.


	2. Imaginary2

**Thank you to Echo Uchiha for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying my story.**

**-sigh- I need to update Scorpion's Daughter and others.**

**I own nothing. I do not own Naruto or Evanescence, they are theirs by copyright. Am I breaking an ffnet rules, I don't think so.**

**Anyway, I've bored you good people enough. Enjoy the read.**

**

* * *

****Don't Say I'm not in touch.**

**With this rampant chaos your reality.**

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge.**

**The nightmare I built my own world to escape.**

**-Imaginary (Evanescence)**

**

* * *

**

Naruto's body suddenly shot up in bed, his covers falling to the floor. Immediately he drew up his legs, his eyes darting around the room for any signs of enemies. Cool sweat trickled down his forehead as he slowly calmed down and he relaxed. When his body had finally relaxed all the way, he laid back down on his bed. Briefly, he looked toward the red numbers of his clock by his bedside. It was 4:05am.

To early to be up and to be thinking about the mysterious man that plagued his dreams and thoughts. The man that made his heart race just thinking about him. The mysterious man that always made him awake from his dreams in cold sweat, the man who oddly whispered in his ears about villagers that he should stay away from.

The man that protected a monster from harm.

Naruto silently scoffed, his face snuggling deeper into his pillow, his blond bangs hiding his face. Who would protect a monster? He was the very thing that the villagers scorned everyday. He saw those resentful gazes that followed him everyday. Those mouths that twisted into retched sneers adorned each and every one of those peoples' faces.

The messed up thing was that, he himself didn't know why. Why, everyone he ever encountered minus Sasuke had immediately hated him. Even the children he had foolishly tried to play with when he was younger, the outcasts from the orphanage that no one liked frowned whenever he was in sight.

Some of them had the nerve to cry while screaming at him, "Nobody would adopt someone that has been in the presence of a monster!"

When he was seven, in need of new clothes, Naruto had walked into a clothing shop that had just opened up. Praying to the Gods that this place would be nice enough to accept his money that the Sandaime had given him every month for food and other necessities. When he stopped in the shop, he was surprised when a nice looking lady had taken his hand quite gently to the front of the store.

She held up one long slim finger, signaling that she wanted him to stay there for a minute. Somewhere in the deep recess of his mind someone was telling that this was a trap. Even the man's voice had filtered through his mind, filling it to the core. "Naruto, you can find clothes elsewhere. Ask the Sandaime for some clothes, better yet you know you can now do a henge. Go get some clothes from charity." The man softly pleaded.

For once Naruto wanted to hide behind childhood's naïve view of the world. He wanted to believe that the store lady was truly nice, that she wanted give him clothes or help him pick out clothes. "Please, Naruto, please." He remembered the voice was begging him to go. For second, Naruto turned away about to exit the store and give into the voice telling him that he should have, but the lady came back.

"Sorry, I was gone for so long." She said her voice dipped in honey.

Smiling brightly, Naruto responded, "It's okay, I wasn't waiting long." For a second he thought she saw the lady frown her and eyes turn frigid. Nevertheless, he was distracted by her smile once again. Bringing out a box she sat on the table in front of her.

Opening the box she pulled out a mini-orange jumpsuit. It was hideous, eww. It was too bright for him, he was studying to be a ninja and he knew that bright colors were horrible. To wear that orange jumpsuit was like a dressing up as the Yondaime and run around in Iwa. "I think-" Naruto was cut off abruptly.

"I made this especially for you." She said excitedly. Naruto made an audible gulp; his blue eyes grew wide in shock. No one had ever made anything for him. This was too good to be true. Taking the clothes for once, Naruto's eyes became soft. You could see a child in them, just waiting to come out and scream his excitement at the top of his lungs.

Grabbing the whole box he moved to put the money on the table, but the lady didn't pushed it all back to him. "Seeing your happy face is enough," She said. Naruto said a small gave a nod, and then ran out of the store to his house.

Happy.

When he put on his clothes though baggy it knew he would grow into it. He went to bed smiling largely for once. He felt like he made one person endure his presence without any problems. The next day, however, when took the route behind a several shops to avoid things thrown at him, several people who usually never noticed him had.

They chased him all the way to the Academy. He was safe from them, although at school when he tried to hide he encountered the same problem. When he got home he looked at his clothes and it hit him like a bag of bricks.

His clothes were bright orange; he didn't have anything else to wear since his old clothes were too small. Everyone could now see him from a mile away. Naruto was startled that this had happened, not because he that "nice" lady had tried to kill him, it was because he had fallen for it.

His soft eyes grew shielded from the world once again.

Naruto stopped the flashback of his younger self; he couldn't change it even if he wanted too. Naruto didn't want to change the past, the past had taught him valuable lessons. From his clothes, he moved a hand to his face touching his scarred cheeks, to his cheeks. He finished the thought.

This man that always appeared in his dreams was nothing. He was an unimportant figure, probably something created from his mind. He hated to admit it, but sometimes he found himself alone wishing for a friend. His mind must have created a friend.

An imaginary friend that wasn't real at all. He shouldn't get attached to a figment that wasn't real. It was useless, neither should he get his hopes up that there was someone that actually cared for him in this world besides Sasuke. Taking a glance at his clock, Naruto got up. It was time for his first for him to train with his team.

Going through all the daily morning routines he went outside. Feeling empty, that orange haired man—imaginary friend, he corrected also managed to make him feel like that for the rest of the day. Walking to the Red Bridge, briskly, he was glad to find no one there at all.

Taking a nice seat on the ground, he leaned over toward the water. Staring blankly at the mirror image. He didn't hate his reflection, he actually enjoyed it was just that whenever he stared at a reflection he was compelled to really look at himself. To see if he was the horrific demon that everyone acted like he was. While he stared at himself, Naruto began to unconsciously search for a stone around him.

His hand grabbed a small rounded one, dropping it into the lake he watched the water ripple out. For a second the water flickered to the man he saw into his dreams and then he saw nothing.

Leaning against one of the Red Bridge's Columns, Naruto thoughts were clear. He liked the silence that surrounded his person. He really did enjoy it. Looking up at the sky that was painted with pinks and oranges and a sun coming up from behind the fluffy clouds, he was glad to see his favorite time of the day.

Sunrise to him despite himself was a new day. Naruto relentlessly had a burning hope that someone would finally accept him like Sasuke and the man that his mind created. That someone would see past his eyes and persona and really view the person inside. It sounded cheesy and cliché, but it was true.

He didn't want to be viewed as monster forever. He wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted for someone to like him…accept was the better word.

The Sun had risen to all the way, at the same time Naruto gave a miniscule smile; perhaps someone would really accept him.

He hoped that someone would be there for him to like….

"Pein." He finally said, like Pein. Although, he didn't know whom this Pein was he felt like it was he right name. In others words it fit.


	3. Sweet Sacrifice

**I now present chapter 3 beta by FenrirKeyblade. It's an extra long chapter since I was away for a while. Can I please get a shitload of reviews and other crap! This is part 1 of the chunin exams. Oh yeah this chapter doesn't focus on Naruto that much.**

**I don't own Naruto. Though, I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

**_Fear is only in our minds_**

**_Taking over all the time_**

**_Fear is only in our minds_**

**_But It's _**

**_Taking over all the time._**

**_-Sweet Sacrifice(evanescence)_**

**

* * *

**

A blond jinchuuriki lay on a dark blue bed, waiting for his 'sensei' the blond scoffed at the very term. He was waiting for his sensei to finish with his cheap whore that had momentarily had captured his attention.

He told the blond it had been for the sake of 'research.'

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

His sensei was supposed to be training him for the last round of the Chunin Exams; the exams that were held in Konoha this year.

His other sensei, Kakashi, had given his team the papers for the exam literally a week before the exams were due to start. Their sensei had told Team 7 to think carefully before entering.

His lone eye had rested on the blond and pinkette while saying those words. What the scarecrow was really saying was 'enter the exams for the Uchiha'. Sakura, his pink haired teammate, did not need any persuasion. She had entered the exams to add more fuel to the fire with her rivalry between herself and Ino. This was her chance to impress Sasuke-kun with her strength, too!She didn't bat an eye at the possible danger she was in, all that mattered was her Sasuke-kun.

The blond had entered without a choice; it was either that or be ostracized even more by the whole village for holding their Uchiha Heir, last hope for the Sharingan, back.

It turned out that to enter the exams was an all or nothing deal. If one teammate didn't wish to enter the whole team would be held back until the next exam. Their team along with all of the Rookie 9 had decided to enter this year.

To even get into the waiting rooms they had to pass through a genjutsu. Other starting teams had no idea they were really on the second floor. The Rookie 9 and Team 7 were the only ones to figure the pre-test out.

As soon as they were in the waiting room, their teams were met with angry glares and taunts from various teams from around the Elemental Nations. Some were even from minor villages like the Shadow Village, or The Village of the Star.

Another shinobi sought to help them. His name was Kabuto Yakushi, a silver haired genin who had taken the exams six times before. While in each exam he had gathered information cards for which could be viewed only by his chakra.

No one saw this as a suspicious but as an advantage to be used. Sasuke of course used this to get information on two particular people.

Sabaku no Gaara, a red head teen from Suna. His whole person had concentrated Killer Intent around it. It had made anyone close enough the redhead to shiver while trying to move away as fast as possible.

He had carried a gourd around that made anyone wary around him. Especially if you just happened to be in a fight with him. Kabuto's cards had said Gaara had come back from even dangerous missions without a scratch, which made them even more wary.

Next Sasuke had wanted information on Rock Lee, who had engaged the Uchiha in a taijutsu fight. The ravenette had tried to use his Sharingan to copy his moves but to no avail did it help in the slightest. Lee was purely focused on taijutsu, but couldn't do any other jutsu.

Once Sasuke had been satisfied with the new information, the first proctor of the Exams Ibiki had each given them their first test, a written test. The test needed you to use your stealth skills to answer the near impossible questions for a genin.

If you were caught cheating three times you and your team were out of the exams. You only had one hour to gather any and all of the answers. At the end of the hour Ibiki called time.

Almost seven teams had been kicked out for cheating. Ibiki cleared his throat before starting.

"This is the last question. You each have a choice. If you don't answer the question, you along with your team will be disqualified. If you do answer it and you get it wrong... you'll never be able to take the chunin exam again!

"If you want to get out of the exams right now and have another chance later, go right ahead! But don't forget if you go your teammates go. You'll have a chance next year, though your teammates may never forgive you.

The choice is yours." Ibiki had finished, grinning sadistically at the scared genin as they each had their inner battles with their choices. One brown-haired girl had raised her hand the pressure too much for her to stand. [Not meant to rhyme but oh well.]

The blond using his goofball façade raised his head only to slam it immediately down on the desk and started yelling. "I WON'T QUIT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! DATTEBAYO!" The remaining genin stared at the blond in wonder and respect.

Ibiki grinned slightly, leering "Are you sure about that?" The blond nodded his head in a 'yes'. Giving a full-blown smirk Ibiki turned to the genin. "You All Pass!"

"What?" They all yelled at him in unison. He answered. "A shinobi isn't all fun and games. Sometimes you will be in tough situations where you may need to decide between your comrade and the mission.

"It's a spit second decision; you have no time to think or correct any future mistakes you realize were wrong. That is what it means to be a Chunin."

As he finished a large purple ball burst from the window, falling straight behind Ibiki.

'Mitarashi Anko' was displayed in white writing on the piece of cloth. It was young woman shown to have purple hair done in spiky ponytail wearing a dark orange skirt and a mesh top. She spread her arms wide open.

"Boys and girls, this is no time for celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi! You ready the second test? Good! Follow me!" She said loudly, vaguely reminding several people of a girl Naruto. Without warning the purple haired lady had disappeared from sight.

The blond and his team quickly made their way to training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death. All genin had lined up to sign contracts stating that if one of them happened to die, "Tough shit. You can't sue us or blame the Elemental Countries in any way."

They each received a scroll. Team 7 had gotten the heaven scroll. They had 72 hours to reach the tower in the middle of the forest with both the heaven and earth scroll. If not they would be disqualified from the exams.

Absolutely under no circumstances were you allowed to open the scroll. If you did, again, you would be kicked out the exams. After each genin had lined up and signed everything they each waited thirty minutes where at the exact same time the gates all around the forest opened.

Still holding on to his façade the blond ran into the forest with a "Dattebayo!", his teammates following. As nightfall came they had decided to make camp at one point. Sasuke had come up with a password that they all had to remember. "A shinobi waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a shinobi to strike."

Naruto had raised his hand a sort of dazed look was on his face, effectively playing his part well. "Can we think of a shorter password like... Miso?" His teammates glared at him making the blond quiet down.

Thirty minutes later he had gotten up, going into the bushes for business. Five minutes later he had come back. Sasuke stood up. "What is the password?" The whiskered ninja scratched his head, thinking for a minute.

"Come on guys." The blond whined but Sasuke held his ground. Huffing, Naruto had repeated exactly. "A shinobi waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a shinobi to strike."

Smirking, Sasuke raised a kunai, throwing it at the blond. Naruto dodged with a yelp. "What the hell was that for SASUKE?" Still smirking, the Uchiha threw more kunai at the supposed Naruto.

"First, the dobe would never remember that sort of password. Second, your pouch is on the wrong leg. Third, what happened to that wound you had on your cheek from when you started the match?"

At last he had corned on the imposter, "Lastly, Naruto never calls me anything but Sasuke-teme." "And more reasons?" He added while pressing the cold metal on the imposters jugular.

The imposter sputtered one last time, trying to say he really was Naruto before Sasuke slit his throat with a quick flick off his wrist. Meanwhile, a certain blond was battling against a large snake.

The lady with the long tongue had been there ten minutes ago when she summoned the large reptile. Commanding it with a single, "Attack." before disappearing in a purple fire.

The large green snake poised for an attack. Naruto moved to the right the same time the snake made its move. The blond moved several times trying to defend himself and find an opening but every time the snake dodged and defended itself.

_'There must be a way to destroy this scaly ass._' Naruto thought as he jumped high into a tree. The snake followed, Naruto continued to jump from tree to tree until he stood in one spot, not moving.

The snake saw its chance, wrapping its huge body against the blond and constricting any movements, so he could not escape. Its mouth was wide open; you could see the pink inside of its mouth along with two very large and sharp fangs dripping with venom.

Hissing the snake struck, lightning fast, toward Naruto's body, swallowing the orange ninja whole. Inside the snake's stomach, Naruto had begun to movie. Looking at his surrounding, seeing his was knee deep in stomach acid that was even darker than the snake's scales he took a deep breath.

Flashing through his signature jutsu- at least to the Rookie Nine- he said, "Multi Shadow Clone no Jutsu." Hundreds- no thousands of clones came from Naruto, each one pushing against each other along with the inside of the snake's stomach.

As each clone was pushing at the same time the snake's midsection began to bulge. It became larger and larger, until a loud 'pop' was heard and the snake was in shambles.

The clones Naruto had summoned had popped out of existence. A certain blond was now covered in snake guts, blood, and stomach acid. "Finally, that jutsu worked on something." He muttered while attempting to get snake guts off of him.

At the original base Sakura and Sasuke were moving at very fast speeds trying to find their teammate before stopping on a wide tree branch. Across from the pinkette and ravenette there was a tall pale woman.

She was just standing there, staring them down with a large grin upon her face. "Why hello, Sasuke-kun." A slight hiss could be heard when she had said Sasuke's name. "What do you want?" The ravenette's body on defense.

Ready to attack, each genin pulled out a kunai. Getting ready to jump, while the other defended. "Tsk tsk, Sasuke-kun… that won't do." Smiling as the two tried to move and attack.

"What do you want?" Sasuke repeated, feeling scared for the first time. He continued trying to move. His body just wouldn't listen. Shaking, his hand moved slowly toward his thigh. Looking one more time at the girl, he stabbed himself.

Regaining movement, though he now had pain in his right thigh, he glared. "Now I'm going to ask you again. What do you want?" He asked while ignoring a surprised ''Sasuke-kun.''

"Why I want your scroll of course." The snake lady answered, herself getting in position for a fight. Flashing through hand signs that neither Sakura nor Sasuke could follow, the girl slammed her hand on the ground.

A large snake about forty feet high was hissing dangerously as it glared down at the to genin. It was poised to strike going straight toward the raven when an orange blur caught it by slamming a kunai into the base of the snake.

The blond this time feeling something for the raven called in a mocking tone. "Are you scared, scaredy cat?" He looked up into the raven eyes, breathing hard.

Smirking, the raven was glad to see the blond. "Not a chance." The snake lady watched the exchange of words. Sasuke dropped the kunai and ran through signs before stopping at Tiger. Blowing a large fireball straight for the snake. The snake had no time to move.

The fireball consumed it all. The snake made a pained hissing before it was a charred corpse. The blond jumped next to Sasuke though something different was about his eyes now.

They were blood red, his slits as pupils, his canine teeth longer and sharper than the Inuzuka Clans'. The lady gaze shifted from the Uchiha to the blond. Frowning she quickly moved before either of them reacted.

"This ought to keep you quiet and still for awhile." She said as her right had glowed a purple on each finger with a white kanji from the number one through five. She slammed it down on his stomach.

The blond landed on the tree base with a loud 'thud' before he rolled over, slowly falling to the forest floor. A stray kunai whizzed to catch Naruto's jumpsuit, nailing him to a tree where he dangled unconscious.

His necklace glinting in the sunlight as he continued to dangle unaware of the outside world. Sasuke glared full-force at the snake lady who was back on her other side.

"Now that he's gone." Her gaze back on Sasuke, glee and malice in her eyes. Sasuke was about to move to attack when he felt something strong that brought him to his knees. The snake lady felt scarier than before. The ravenette tried to back away but he was frozen on the spot.

"You are feeling my KI right now."

"Please, we'll give you scroll, just leave us alone." The ravenette begged, feeling hopeless. A sense of despair was running through his veins. It felt as if he was eight again.

His aniki was back. He was scared. He needed someone. Shaking her head the snake lady frowned. "It looks like I don't want you after all." She took a threatening step forward.

Sakura (forgot about her…) shouted. "Don't give up Sasuke-kun!" The ravenette still on his knees with the heaven scroll in his hands. She knew only one thing would snap him out of his stupor.

Bellowing to him, "Naruto wouldn't have done this! Are you a dobe just like him?" Sasuke frowned; no he wasn't a stupid dobe. He slowly got up putting the scroll away. Looking with new fierce determination he closed his eyes.

Opening them suddenly, this time instead of pure black eyes they were a deep red with two tomoe in each eye. "No." He answered, as he quickly ran to attack the snake lady who engaged him in an intense taijutsu battle.

Dodging, kicking. Defending against various limbs all aiming for a vital spot. The girl moved like a snake, slippery and not letting him get close.

Sasuke bounded of the trees while blowing various sized fireballs at the lad who didn't let one get close, blowing them each away with a strong wind jutsu each time. Sasuke could see every movement.

Moving toward the girl he grabbed her in the air. Using all four limbs he held her tight, switching her position upside down. The two spiraled fast toward the ground, Sasuke holding her tighter and tighter until an audible 'thud' was heard.

Sasuke moved away watching the woman fall to the ground. Trying to see if she was dead, the Uchiha moved cautiously toward her body.

It quickly melted into a deep brown. Sasuke's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. Though, the snake lady was suddenly behind him, punching from behind. He fell on the ground where the raven curled into a protective ball.

In a mocking tone she said, "The Uchiha name must be crying at such a weak child." Sasuke glared up at the arrogant lady before smiling, shocked the chocolate hair lady who felt something go off on her back.

Getting back up nimbly, Sasuke quickly grabbed two shuriken, ninja wire tied around them, throwing them around his opponent while jumping off the large oak tree going around several times as he made sure everything was tight.

The women's eyes were wide. Sasuke stood in the middle of all the wire. Taking a huge breath, flashing through tens of signs before stopping at horse. Fire erupted around him, licking at his body like a mother's gentle touch before the fire formed into a giant dragon, roaring loudly scaring several large predators. Waiting next to Sasuke for command, the raven simply pointed at the stunned woman.

The dragon growled before slamming into the woman and tree, going through both. The woman screamed as she felt the fire burning at her very being, then it stopped. Her face was torn and sagging revealing an even paler face with golden eyes and black slits as the pupils. Hair a solid black, eye outlined with a light purple. Sasuke's body slumped to the ground, tired from everything.

"Kukuku…" She laughed as she broke from her restrains. "It seems I do want you after all, Sasuke-kun~." She said as her gaze turned into a sort of look a happy child gave only when they got something they had been wanting.

"Your eyes hold so much more potential than his. Your really Itachi's brother."

"Who are you?" Sasuke whispered. Everything had hurt, he was ready to give up and sleep for awhile.

"Why, I am Orochimaru, the snake Sannin." He or She gave them a smile, before extending their neck to bite Sasuke's. He hadn't had time to defend himself even if could. A black mark with three Sharingan-like tomoe appeared. (Freaky kind of hickey.) (Orochimaru's personal hickey, maybe.)

Sasuke screamed, dropping to the ground holding his neck. "What did you do to me?" Sasuke panted. "I gave you a present." Turning to face to the pink haired girl as he/she sunk into the ground.

"Sasuke will come to me for power. No doubt." Then they disappeared. Sakura dropped to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she tried to inspect him.

She gasped as she saw the black seal. Still trying to stand up but falling to the ground Sasuke was in searing pain. It felt as if his inside were being burned. "Hang on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura as she tried to give him whatever comfort she could.

Sasuke's world was spinning, it was getting dark and hard to see. The raven fell onto Sakura's lap, out cold, and if this wasn't such a crucial moment Sakura would have squealed in delight.

It was sunset now and the pinkette didn't know what to do. Calling out, hoping Naruto would come back to the awake world. "Naruto! Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun…" But if fell on deaf ears, her gaze switched between her now still orange teammate, his usual expression full of emotion was now void of any of it, at least to her knowledge.

Her gaze dropped to the Uchiha on her lap, his normally void expression replaced with pain written all over it.

"I don't know what to do. Please help." She whispered as she watched the sky darken.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that. Don't worry PeinxNaru will happen soon! Oh, yeah my beta and I were talking, how soon do you want pein/naru? He is thirteen right now and Pein is like 25-26. So I won't have anything major yet unless you want that. Oh yeah I need a song preferably from evanescence to match this chapter. In fact the whole chunin exams.**


	4. Everybody's Fool

**I know its been a long time but a lot of stuff happened in the last month. So I finally got around to doing everything. Thank you for everyone who alerted/fav/reviewed.**

**You guys are awesome!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**If I did lets just say it would be different.**

**This is unedited the edited version will be put up after I get from my amazing beta!^^**

**

* * *

**

_**I have no specific Evanescence song so I will choose one that I'm currently listening to what happens to be Everybody's Fool. I think of Itachi while listening to this.**_

_**'Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence **_

**_Just what we all need_**

**_More lies the about a world that_**

**_Never was and never will be_**

**_Have you know shame Don't you see me_**

**_You know You've got everybody fooled'_**

_**-Evanescence**_

**

* * *

**

A loud knock was heard, Naruto got up moving to door looking into the eyepiece. Expecting to see Jirayia drunk off his ass but instead he saw two figures both hidden by black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats. "Can you step outside for a moment Naruto-kun?" A muffled voice asked from behind the door, Naruto remembered the voice somewhere but he couldn't match a face to the voice.

Deciding quickly to see what these people wanted with him, he opened the door.

* * *

Sakura huffed as she sat down, overlooking her two teammates. She had found a hollow base under an old tree, it was deemed worthy for a safe spot where she and the boys could rest for the night.

As the fiery sky turned into a star filled night Sakura was determined to stay awake and protect Naruto and Sasuke like they had done many times before.

Sighing the girl crawled over in the middle between Sasuke and Naruto, overlooking their wounds, making sure they were tied correctly and there wasn't any major bleeding.

As Sakura was busy tending to her teammates she was unaware of the danger looming right above her in the tree's high branches.

"Let's attack her while she is unaware!" A voice hissed, eyes beside the voice lit up at the very prospect. "Not yet! Lord Orochimaru said wait until dawn!" A feminine spoke. The other two quieted after the girl had said that. They each feared their lord's wrath more than anything in the world.

Down below, Sakura had doubled checked everything, making sure everything was perfect as possible. Nodding to herself she seated herself at the front on the base, promising to stay awake.

Though as the night wore on her eyes drooped even lower and lower until she was sound asleep. Sakura continued to sleep until bright rays of light invaded the hollow base forcing her to wake up. Her eyes scanned the boys looking for any signs of consciousness from the boys.

It was no use, both boys we still out cold. Sakura like before tended their wounds before deciding to go outside and try to get supplies. Giving one last look to the unconscious pair she stepped outside only to get a few feet away when three figures were suddenly in front of her.

Sakura quickly shifted into a defense style type. Her kunai already in hand, a girl with long dark brown hair wearing a combat outfit out with a sound band appeared to be the leader, a man crouched low with long sleeves faced wrapped up was on the side along with another boy who was sort of dressed like the girl with spiky black hair and a cocky grin on his face.

The girl in front of Sakura, smiled suddenly,_ "To easy!"_ she thought as she threw one of her senbon with a small bell attached behind the pink-haired girl.

Sakura meanwhile dodged the needle wondering what the trio was planning. "Yuki and Kyo grab the Uchiha and kill the blond, I'll deal with her." The girl in front Sakura said, her dark brown eyes briefly flicking over to her teammates.

Sakura stared in horror at trio, darting quickly toward the tree she was completely intercepted by the two boys. Leering at her, Yuki and Kyo both concentrated their KI at Sakura making her weak in the knees. Yuki smiled as the pink girl was growing weaker, his curse seal started to take over as he continued to watch in sadistic pleasure, as she feared the boys more and more. Her eyes were dilated, she was starting to shiver violently, and whimpers escaped her lips.

Sakura was trying to stay calm but her body wouldn't listen, trying to stand on her feet she did so though shakily on to get pushed to the ground. Yet again

Sakura tried, this time Kunai in hand aiming toward Yuki's vital spot but Yuki dodged throwing a kunai lazily it pierced through Sakura's hair, sticking her to the tree.

Getting up close, Yuki laughed in Sakura's face spit flying out his mouth, "You weren't any trouble, I hope the Uchiha is worth more than you are." Disappearing and then appearing beside Kyo the two advanced toward the pair.

A scream of "SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO!" Ripped through the air, bringing two sets of eyes flying open. Blue eyes and Black eyes briefly locked with one another, smirks upon their faces.

Two blurs came from the tree's base. The blond, Naruto stopped by Kyo's side, rapidly going through hand signs he stopped with "It's nothing personal. "Wind Scythes." Nine blades made completely out of wind-type chakra appeared around the blond each razor sharp, the blades were poised before heading straight for Kyo.

The blades slashed through Kyo with ease, the Nin didn't even have time to react as pieces of his body fell to the ground. Naruto walked to dead ninja not even flinching at the sights that beheld him, he searched through various pockets before his fingers grabbed on to a scroll.

The earth scroll to be exact, smiling, the blond made his way over to Sasuke happy to see neither had trouble with their opponents. Though the girl had gotten away." I'm surprised, dobe, you usually have trouble with enemies albeit weak ones." Sasuke teased.

"Like they can beat the future hokage, teme!" Naruto replied smiling. The two continued their playful banter completely ignoring the pink haired girl who decided to squeeze her eyes shut, grabbing the kunai pulling it out of the tree while in the process cutting her hair.

When she was free, Sakura jogged over to both of her teammates, she interrupted them; "Are you both okay?" Naruto nodded, shouting an enthused "Yes!" while Sasuke gave his usual grunt in response. Smiling and giving a nod to both of the boys, they were off racing toward the tower oblivious to a certain snake pedo smirk.

Team 7 had made it just in time before the exams, now they had stood with the whole rookie nine plus one team from Suna, and other from Sound.

The Sandaime Hokage had given a speech to all of them before introducing a weak looking man as their exam-overseer coughing in his hands he started explaining the exams.

"Two genin will be called out onto fighting area when I say begin, you both fight until I stop it or you disarm/kill/maim your opponent. In those who won their matches will make it to the final exams. Where you will tested further to prove if you chunin worthy.

Lastly, each of you has the option to quit if you wanted." he finished with a cough. For a few seconds nobody raised their hand but Kabuto finally did, walking out with a smile.

Coughing again catching everybody's attention he simply said, "Let's begin."

(Way to lazy to do all the freaking battles) Two hours later there stood eight winners ready for the final rounds. Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Shikamaru vs. Temari, and Shino vs. Kankrou were the finalists that had won their matches.

The hokage came to give the final speech; "All of you have come so far, this final battle is a test to see if you willing to take down your enemies down without batting an eye lash. Each of you will have two months to get ready for final fight. Sarutobi looked all the genin directly in the eyes, his voice stern; "Make sure you are at your best."

One Week Later:

Naruto could not find his sensei anywhere. Even though he refused to acknowledge Kakashi as anything respectful he admitted though he needed a teacher and Kakashi was his only option. Deciding to try the hospital because most likely his teacher would be there for Sasuke who was recovering from his cursed seal being sealed.

Not even bothering to check with receptionist because he knew he wouldn't get in answer he ran in. Going straight to room 133, he bumped into Kakashi. Playing the village idiot well he started talking fast; "Kakashi-sensei could you please train for you exams. I need he-"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, Sasuke needs more help, I'm sure someone else will be willing." Kakashi, not even bothering to notice the weird glint in his student eyes or the insane smile he had on his face. "Okay sensei... I understand completely, tell teme I said Hi."

Kakashi nodded, walking away, Naruto did the same. Walking out of the hospital the blond made his way to hot springs, it was a very calming place to come to when he had to think.

As Naruto neared he noticed an old man peeking into the woman's section of the bathhouses. Walking toward the old man, appearing at his side Naruto poked him in the side. "I'm giving you fair warning, if you do not step away from the bathhouse I'll scream." The man didn't seem to notice or care. Shrugging his shoulders; Naruto opened his mouth wide." HELP! THIS GUY IS PEEKING IN THE BATHHOUSES!"

All of a sudden a strange malevolent black aura was surrounding the White haired man and a dust cloud appeared. Kicking, screaming, yelling, squealing, a sound made by a chainsaw was heard from the dust cloud, all the while Naruto stood there calmly watching.

A few minutes passed before the dust cloud disappeared while four women walked away as if nothing had happened. Getting up slowly the beaten up man walked away, the blond followed. It continued like this for a few minutes until the white-haired man turned around clearly agitated at his unwanted company.

"What, do you want kid! Stop following me like a lost puppy." Naruto continued to stare for a few seconds before very simply saying; "I want you to train me."

The white-haired man looked at the blond as if he was a kidding. "Alright kid, I'll bite. Why should I?" Naruto decided to humor him. "Because you write the amazing Icha Icha Paradise and your one of the three great Sannin; Jirayia the Toad Sage." Jirayia laughed loudly, "Another nice one but that isn't going to work even though you're true on both accounts." The man preened.

The blond groaned, holding up his fingers he started listing reasons. "Okay then, here are your reasons why you're going to train me. One my father NamiKaze Minato was one of your students. Two, I need to control Kyuubi. Third, my father named you MY godfather. You were supposed to take care of me. Don't give me that bullshit excuse about research and being a ninja. The least you could of done was check up on me but sadly you didn't. Fourth, I can't find Orochimaru so you were my next best choice."{Naru told Jirayia, the fourth reason was funny.}

By now the legendary Told Sage's mouth was hanging wide open. Spluttering while trying to regain his composure he asked, "How do you know about all of that?"

Naruto shrugged giving a little grin, "It isn't that hard if you look in the right places." Giving a vague answer. Jirayia continued to stare, the guilt from his godson's words weighed heavily on him. Finally relenting with a sigh Jirayia decided to first teach Naruto about controlling chakra.

"I want you to try to form chakra, specifically around your feet." Jirayia said to the blond.

Nodding, Naruto quickly stood still eyes closed, already trying to form chakra but something felt wrong. Deciding to try it again he encountered the same problem. It was as if something was blocking his energy flow. Opening his eyes he voiced his problem. "It feels as if something is blocking my chakra pathways."

Jirayia stood up getting close to Naruto he told him to lift his shirt and try again. Naruto complied as he did an extricate spiral seal appeared on Naruto's stomach (navel?). There appeared to be nothing wrong besides five extra kanji making it uneven. Seeing the problem the Sannin "I'm not going to lie this may hurt a bit, hold on." The blond appeared to protest before Jirayia's fingers slammed unto Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's body was pushed a few inches before he fell to the ground, his stomach burned a little. "W-w-hat did you do to me?" He huffed trying to catch his breath; Jirayia spoke gravely, "Only Orochimaru and I would be able to seal something of that power like that. Though we are the only to people alive able to unseal too. In this case I unsealed your seal. Orochimaru must have passed it on to you somehow. The question is how?"

Naruto steadily got back up. "I never saw Orochimaru though we did meet this crazy snake lady in the forest. No, I'm not talking about Anko." Jirayia nodded at the new piece of puzzling information. Deciding he would have to look into it during a later date he told Naruto to try and gather chakra again.

The blond did so this time with ease. "Now what do I?" Jirayia pointed to the boiling water to his left, "Walk on water." Naruto gave the sage a look; "In Wave country Kakashi taught us how to walk on water and tree walking too."

Jirayia smiled when the blond had told him the information, it looked like he could move on to the harder stuff. "Okay, kid, you will learn how to talk to the Kyuubi no Yokō, I want you to start meditating until you become in such a state where nothing on the outside matters, you're only focusing on yourself. Now after you achieve that concentrate on your mindscape after a couple minutes it should bring you directly to the Kyuubi's prison. When you meet Kyuubi, make him to lend you his chakra in case you ever need it."

Sitting down under a tree Naruto closed his eyes, letting his body and mind relax. As he did that the outside world noise slowly faded away until he was at complete peace. The only thought now on his mind was his mindscape. He needed to be there, he needed to be there. He repeated in his head like a mantra until he felt hot water around his ankles.

Opening his eyes, he appeared to be in a boiler's room, pipes were everywhere twisted in odd shapes also there were tons of doors. All the doors were the same size but each had a plaque on the door. Words like Memories, Bonds,Important, and Pein but Pein was chained up heavily, a strange purple aura was surrounding it in a cocoon.

Naruto had this unexplainable to urge to open the door, it was like the door was calling to him. The door held something important, this door held something for him. Going up to the door, fingers away from the handle he was so close but he remembered why he was there in the first place. Walking away before the door called to him again, he spotted a tunnel.

Walking toward the tunnel he went through as he went through the water surrounding his ankles was steadily getting hotter. In fact the air around him felt hotter as he walked further in. Finally the tunnel stopped leading Naruto into a small opening with a golden cage.

Naruto walked up trying to peer in-between the bars though a booming voice and a guttural growl made him back away. As he did so a giant red fox with nine tails appeared. **"So this is my host. Hmmm...I thought it would be the Rinnegan user though I haven't seen him in about eight years."**

Confusion was on Naruto's face, what was the Rinnegan and who was his user? Furthermore how would he know Kyuubi? Kyuubi spotted his host confusion he decided he would mess around with him. "Of course you wouldn't remember after what he did!" A dark chuckle bounced off the walls that held the cage.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked the fox. Kyuubi chuckled even more not even bothering to answer his question, **"So what do you want?"** Sighing, knowing the fox wouldn't answer he replied, "You are to loan me your chakra in case I ever need it." An evil smirk appeared on the fox's lips; **"What makes you think I will?"**

A playful smile appeared on Naruto's face, "Easy, if I die you die and I'm sure you don't want to die early do you?" Kyuubi growled lowly his tails lashing around him. **"Fine!"** As he said that red chakra poured from the cage wrapping around Naruto tightly, burning him.

**"I will do so, only so I can live."** Those were the last words Naruto heard before he was forcibly pushed out of his mind. When Naruto's eyes opened to his sensei looking at him really closely while periodically writing his notepad.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled bringing Jirayia from his writings. Jirayia came over; "So did you get Kyuubi to loan you his power?" Naruto nodded.

Happy that everything had gone as planned Jirayia looked at the sky seeing the sunset.

"Tomorrow, we're traveling so pack your things for a day or so."Naruto got up ready to leave before he asked, "Where are we going?"

"We going to the next town over, I have business over there. While I'm there I might teach decide to teach you your father prize technique; Rasengan."

Naruto's eyes widened at new prospect. I mean he was going to learn the fourths jutsu. It was to good to be true. Naruto silently thanked Kakashi; his hypocrite of a sensei, because of him rejecting Naruto he had gained someone better that was more than willing to teach him.

Pein's Pov:

The time had come, for Naruto take his place beside me again. I had sent Kisame and Itachi out to retrieve the blond. It took two days to get to Ame to Konoha with Itachi's and Kisame's speed.

Two hard days until I finally got to see Naruto alive and breathing right there with me. Two days before he would be here where I could always protect him from anything. Two days before he would be remember me. I didn't want him to forget I really didn't but it had to be done for his safety.

Madara had wanted his to organize the Akatsuki; he needed my help to do so. If I had let Naruto remember it could have been disastrous. It had taken me close to eight years before I had completed the task, gathering powerful and usual people from around the elemental countries. Among those seven individuals was Uchiha Itachi who though at a young age could the severe treatment of Naruto.

Upon his recruitment I had urged him to tell me if my blond was still alive. He answered that he was alive but not well, nobody helped Naruto in the slightest. Though, Itachi did as best as possible and for that I was grateful but my anger for Konoha grew after that day.

That village was truly corrupt and I would be there to bring it down to its knees. Smiling at the thought I got ready for bed, in two days everything would finally be coming together.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Remember to review alert and fav plus enjoy! XD**

**Have you seen what Disney XD did to Naruto! Its horrible, oh my good what did they do my precious Akatsuki! Imagine if they did that to Death Note or Kuroshitsuji.**

**Who ever signed Naruto to Disney they need to be put in a mental hospital.**


	5. Whisper

**Hi! So its been awhile but hey I updated. :3**

**This is my Christmas Present and New Year Present wrapped into one.**

**Besides its the moment you've all been waiting for.**

**Please review.**

**I own nothing.**

**- LOL! Yes Disney did screw over Naruto shippuden but luckily there hasn't been any new recent episodes. I'm glad you likes my story.**

**Iceheart15- I'm glad your enjoying the story so much. Here's your update. I love Evanescence, though I wish they would love if they release another album.**

**ChesireAlice- -blush- Aww it couldn't be amazing without my beta. Here is your update. Poor Hidan, I feel bad for him.**

** and ChesireAlice, I mostly mourn for Deidara and Naruto and Madara-danna. **

**Naruto sounds like a fucking girl.**

**Deidara can't even say Sasori no danna instead its my man Sasori. And yeah. -sniffle-**

**Madara-danna sounds like a fucking six year old kid with a sugar rush.**

**To all the other's sorry its been so long...**

**_

* * *

_****_Catch me as I fall_**

**_Say you're here and it's all over now_**

**_Speaking to the atmosphere_**

**_No one's here and I fall into myself_**

**_This truth drives me_**

**_Into Madness_**

**_I know I can stop the pain_**

**_If I will it all away_**

**__Evanescence(Whisper)_**

* * *

Whisper.

My head is pounding, I feel like I hit my head against a desk. Steadily I sit up to find myself in a large bed with black and white sheets. I look around and everything is unfamiliar, not at all like my hotel room.

"Where am I?" I wonder. "Jirayia?" I call out but I am met by silence. Moving out of bed my head still hurts like hell but I've got to get out of here. Before I even take a step the door creaks open.

My body is tense I stand completely still. A figure walks in, straight toward me actually. Our eyes are connected as he walks his eyes are so familiar. I have seen them somewhere but that's impossible nobody I've ever had contact with has those eyes.

"Naruto-kun," He says. "You shouldn't be up right now." I continue to stare at him before snapping. "Who the fuck are you! Where am I?" The person's eyes widen momentarily before replying, "I am Pein it least to you and we are in the my room specifically in the Akatsuki base."

I felt my eyes widened Pein, that name was so familiar more than his eyes. "Pein?" I muttered, apparently he heard me.

Pein did a few complicated hand signs before saying, "Kai!" This invisible force suddenly knocked me. Images upon images flooded my brain. I knew Pein; he was the first person I cared for. Who cared for me. Pein was the person who I held closest to my heart.

He left me in that hellhole though, without my own consent I moved. My fist curled aimed straight to his face. 'Wham.' My fist connected, my body seemed to be on autopilot.

Next, thing I knew I had tackled Pein to the ground straddling him. Both fist curled I started punching him on the chest. "You." Punch. "Left." Punch. "Me!" I put extra force into my fist as I again aimed toward his face.

Pein just lay there taking it all, his eyes never leaving mine. "You left me! Why? You promised you would always be there to protect me." My voice cracked and tears started to gather in my eyes but I wasn't going to cry.

Finally he spoke, his voice calm. "I had no choice, it was to protect you."

Scoffing I said, "Protect me from what? You know as well as I do when I was younger the world wasn't black and white to me. The village already hated me; I had seen my share of bloodshed in the dark alleys of Konoha. Before you came along I knew what it meant to survive."

At that age, I already had half of what shinobi had. I am not naive." I finished. Pein chuckled from his position, "I wasn't trying to protect from the violence. It would have been useless, Konoha is screwed up, not showing kids the true meaning of survival and that's what gets them killed.

I was trying to protect you from dying. You see the Akatsuki's goal is to bring peace but to achieve that peace I need biju. Now, I didn't want to kill you but before it would have been inevitable if I took you along but now you've grown.

I can show Madara that you have use; you can be molded into the Akatsuki's weapon. Since you can harness the Kyuubi's power if we were to put Kyuubi in our sealing place it would have taken us years to gather the rest of the biju and go through the de-sealing process."

It took a moment to gather all that information. I was tempted to yell at Pein thinking that I was some pawn. Although the more I looked at it them more appealing it sounded. "Would I be treated as an equal not as a pawn everybody can step on?" I questioned hesitant.

Pein smirked, something, which I found sexy. "Here in the Akatsuki all you need to do is show your strength." I nodded, "So do you agree to stay, willingly?" I nodded.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto-kun." I smiled in response.

An awkward silence was between before the door was open yet again. I turned around to see a tall blond man with a short redhead in tow. "Leader, we have comple-" He stopped, the blond's blue eye widened. "I didn't know you liked them so young leader, un. Well I should you leave you to your business.

Have fun~, hm." With a small smirk the blond left followed by the redhead. When we were alone I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Uhh... sorry." I said looking down scrambling to get off of him. A smile appeared on Pein's face. "Awww... Naru-chan, I quite liked that position."

"Didn't you?" He asked. Getting really close to my face to the point where I could taste his breath. "Yes! I mean No! Ummm..."

Pein seemed to enjoy seeing me all flustered. He was even more of a bastard than Sasuke. Pein got closer and closer to my face a very small space was between us. Our breath was intermingling. Was he going to kiss me?

No, don't be stupid! He wouldn't like someone like me? Would he? I was so nervous. Like a magnet we were getting closer and closer before he kissed me.

My eyes widened for a bit before closing, leaning more into the kiss. I starting to really enjoy it but we needed to breath sometime.

As soon as we parted my eyes cast downward, I was panting. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile Naruto-kun."

I blushed still looking downward. My lips felt like they were pulsing but in a good way. I heard him getting up. Looking up, "Now it's time to meet the Akatsuki Naruto-kun, it's time for you to take your place by my side again."

I couldn't help but smile though my lingered on Sasuke. He was my best friend what would he do without me? Konoha could burn in hell but would he take their side over mine if it ever came down to that?

** -PeinNaru is amazing-**

I was couldn't believe it, my back was against the hotel's wall. Minato's son was gone. I tried looking for him but there was no trace. A hint of chakra was there and I knew that was Uchiha Itachi's and another ones. I followed the trace of chakra till it stopped completely like it was never there.

Now Naruto's gone forever I couldn't bare it. I had failed both my deceased student and Naruto. I stared at the wall; a small figure loomed over me.

"Where is the Dobe?" The youngest Uchiha asked, his eyes already red with his bloodline.

"Gone!" I whispered. The youngest Uchiha looked at me like I was crazy.

"Naruto can't be gone." He replied incredulous.

"You're joking right?" He continued. He began to laugh loudly a grin on his face. "Joke is over now where is Naruto?"

"Gone!" I bit out forcefully! Why didn't he understand? The blond was kidnapped. Probably the process of de-sealing Kyuubi had already started. Naruto is gone.

"Look kid-" I started Sasuke interrupted me. "You don't understand I've lost everything! Now my clan and my friend are dead."

"Who took him?" He asked. I sighed; I didn't know what I should tell him. His mind was already fragile. "Uchiha Itachi." I finally answered.

This time his chakra flared rather dangerously, looking up from the wall I saw why the Uchiha clan was so feared. Sasuke's eyes had three tomes spinning wildly his eyes a deep rich blood red.

An insane smile had spread across him face and from what I recognized was Kakashi's chidori in his hand. Lightning was spread out all around.

"Itachi!" He growled, if possible the lightning in his hand become bigger.

**Two Weeks Later: Sasuke's Point of View**

The last battle of the chunin exams had come. I had trained harder than ever before. I had heard about Sabuku no Gaara; did Kakashi honestly think that Chidori would be enough?

From what I heard Gaara's sand was his main defense and offense, I needed some way to destroy the sand or get close enough to wear I was able to aim a hit. I had the perfect plan in mind.

"Are you prepared to die, Uchiha? Mother wants your blood now!" His voice set chills down my back but I refused to show weakness.

He was looking downward clutching his forehead. "Well are you?" He asked but I refused to speak. Suddenly looking up directly into my eyes, he moved a hand forward.

"Perfect!" I thought. Weaving hand signs quickly I muttered, "Demonic Illusion: Nightmare." I found the redhead sitting alone in a deserted park he looked younger.

An army of people was coming straight toward him. Sneers were on faces; sadistic grins that promised pain were on others. They each crowded around the smaller redhead. A few seconds later a scream was heard followed by loud cheers.

Snapping back into reality, it looked as if Gaara was attacking himself with his sand. Moving, chidori was already in hand, aiming straight toward his stomach.

The hit made it, lightning coursed through his body and I was fascinated by it. As the lightning flowed through Gaara's body he continued to scream and his body looked like it was having terrible seizures.

After a few seconds Gaara had stilled, his screams had died down. His chest didn't even look like it was moving. I killed someone I realized. Although I couldn't care less, I was a shinobi meant to kill in order to protect myself.

"Uchiha Sasuke is the Winner!" A voice came. After that I heard a loud explosion from the hokage's side in the stadium. Feathers were all around me but I wasn't affected though it seemed like the civilians were.

Clangs were heard along with fast paced blurs. It appeared that Konoha had been infiltrated. Jumping from roof to roof I looked for any of my teammates but I didn't see one. On my left though the Sandaime was fighting Orochimaru.

Few words were exchanged between them. Though four shinobi made a square shape around the two battling nins. At once all four of them shouted Summoning!

A huge purple barrier had appeared trapping the two in there. Anbu Nins had come, each trying to force their way in but the barrier deflected all of their attacks, so they just waited.

I sat stood there amazed at this power. A power I needed more than anything. Twenty minutes later the barrier had dropped. A cat faced nin appeared beside Orochimaru. A cloud of smoke had followed.

After the smoke disappeared the two were on a giant snake. I took one look at them and the other at the hokage. I couldn't believe he had beaten the legendary God of Shinobi.

As the snake moved away I surveyed Konoha. The village was a mess destroyed, our Nins and Sound/Sand ninja littered the streets dead all because of Orochimaru.

The snake was starting to move away along with the rest of the enemy nin, I had made a decision. This pathetic village had given me nothing. I needed power to kill Itachi and I was going to get it.

Taking off my headband I put a signal slash through it. I pierced the cloth with a kunai-letting hang on a building. Without a single glance back I ran straightforward toward my future.

After about an hour of running the snake suddenly stopped, a presence was behind me. "Why hello Sasuke-kun, why have you followed us?"

"Take me to Orochimaru!" I said not all intimidated by him. Nodding, Kabuto grabbed me around waist, appearing right beside Orochimaru.

"Sssasuke-kun, what a surprise. Have you thought about our deal?" I nodded. Kidomaru had come to my house earlier this week telling me what Orochimaru had in plan.

"Good. You have to take thisss to fully open up your potential." The snake Sannin held out a dark purple pill. I grabbed it from his hand without a thought, swallowing it.

An intense pain racked through my body causing me to fall to the ground. A pained moan escaped my lips. "If you survive this Sssasuke-kun then you are truly worthy."

I felt my vision start to darken; I was doing this for Naruto. I wasn't going to let him die in vain. Naru-

I fell into sweet oblivion.

**Third Person's Pov**

Sakura walked through the destroyed village. Three days ago Sasuke had disappeared. A week ago the blond idiot that nobody cared about was gone.

The whole village had celebrated besides Sasuke. She wondered why. Now she was left alone. Kakashi had stopped talking altogether spending his time at the KIA stone.

The village itself was in turmoil since the Sandaime had died. Everything was in chaos. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to.

Sighing she went back home with a "Hi!" to her mother she went upstairs falling asleep. While asleep she didn't notice the photo of Team 7 cracked in both Sasuke's and Naruto's place both fragmented but still intact. She didn't notice a picture of Konoha cracking immediately shattering to the ground.


End file.
